


We have a deal

by MewShuu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Rape, Past Abuse, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, depressed bill??, will add more as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewShuu/pseuds/MewShuu
Summary: You are the 22 year old sister of dipper and mabel pines.-Taking place one year later, you received a call from your favorite pair of twins to come and join them for the whole summer at gravity falls. Though you had a hard time getting there you finally arrived and over hear about the demon who attacked the falls just one year prior. In need of his assistance, you revive bill and make a deal, now its just a waiting game until you complete your end of it.





	1. Snow day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so i just recently got into gravity falls and yeah, i had a huge urge to make some bill and reader stories :'D
> 
> the chapters themselves are mostly drabbles of you/reader's every day life in the falls but with a connected story to them.

[Y/n] blinked at the vast white landscape before her. Sure the temperature as of late was low, maybe a light jacket was in question, but surely not enough to start freakin snowing!

All of the towns homes and businesses were covered in a thick layer of snow. The ground itself was at the least waist high. Dipper, mabel, and [y/n] stood on the front porch of the mystery shack, stunned by the sudden snow fall. 

“Woooh!” Mable said, finally breaking the silence between the three of you. Dipper walked to the end of the stairs, scratching his head in thought. 

“Snow? In the middle of summer?” He asked. Mabels walked over to him and jam her elbow into his ribs. “C’mon bro! Lets not question it, its snowing! Think of all the fun we could have with this!” Without a second thought the girl threw herself into the snow, immediately falling through it. “Mable!” They both shouted. As [y/n] hurried over to help dig her out, a head of snow popped out of the mabel shaped hole. The girl giggled, shaking the snow off her head. “C’mon guys! Lets build a snowman!” 

[Y/n] sighed out of relief. “Mabel I don't know about this. Its strange for it to just suddenly be snowing. The last I checked, Gravity Falls was known for a lot of strange things. But weather isn't one of them.” 

“Yeah, I agree with [y/n]. Something weird is going on here.” Dipper rubbed at his chin.

“Pfft, please.” Mable began. Standing out of her hole and digging her way back to the stairs. “Not everything that happens in Gravity Falls has to be ‘weirdness’ related. Now how about we put some warm clothes on and play a good ol fashion game of snowball throwing!” She shouted with a pump of her fists. 

Dipper grabbed the bridge of his nose in thought “Mabeeelll.”. [Y/n] shrugged, “Maybe shes right? Really how often do we get to play in snow?” She asked, looking down to the younger teen. 

The short haired boy inhaled then exhaled. “Ok, for once I'm not going to over think this! I am actually going to enjoy something without thinking its weirdness related. C'mon girls lets have a snowday!”

The two girls threw their hands up in agreement “Yey!”

 

“Not so fast you three.” came a gruff voice from inside the mystery shack. 

The three siblings short lived excitement died, turning their heads towards the open door as ford stepped out with a weird device in hand. “Grunkle ford, Whats that in your hand?” asked young boy.

“This here kids in my 'Weirdness detector'! Built it last night.” he said proudly, showing off the strange contraption to his nieces and nephew. [Y/n] lifted a brow and leaned over her grunkles shoulder to get a better look at it. “Does that thing really work?” it oddly looked like a combination between a calculator, an old can for hair spray and a coat hanger. 

“Pfft, of course it works! Its reacting to the strange phenomenon right now.”

“But if you just built it last night then that means you haven't even had a chance to test it out yet.” questioned the young girl. Ford looked around nervously, shoot, he had thought they wouldn't figure that out, “W-well I'm getting the chance to do that now! C'mon dipper, how about helping me hunt down the maker of this weird weather?”

“Aww man, just as I was telling myself I wasn't going to over think this.” But dipper straightened up and saluted to his grunkle “You got it grunkle ford!”

Mabel tried to protest to the two as they quickly changed into warmer clothes, but a pat on the head by her sister was enough to stop her. “Let them be, you know those too love things like this.”

Mabel sighed, “Yeah I know, but I was really looking forward to pelting dipper in the head with snowballs!” she laughed. [Y/n] laughed too, pointing her thumb to the hallway closet “I don't know about the snowball fighting, mostly cause I have poor aim, but I'm all up for a snow fort.” the older woman watched as her sisters eyes lite up.

 

The two sisters stayed outside for at least a good hour, having built many snow forts, most of which eventually collapsed due to poor structure, but it was still fun to build them non of the less. Mabel decided to try and build a snowman, a majestic unicorn with flowing hair and a shiny horn. [Y/n] attempted to help her, but sadly in the end it was a rather sad looking unicorn snowman. The two couldn’t help but look at one another and laugh.  
“Well it was a good try.” [y/n] said, pulling out her disposable camera and taking a picture of it. “I don’t know, he looks great to me!” the two looked at the unicorn a littler longer, watching as an ear and half its mane fall off. 

“On second thought, maybe we should just stick to snowangles.” the teen girl laughed. Mable took another running start and jumped at a huge pile of snow, quickly getting buried in it once again. It was by then [y/n] took notice to just how deep the snow was, it had definitely risen past the waist and was almost about midway up ones torso. [Y/n] looked into the mabel shaped hole, “Hey sis, I think we should call it quiets for now, this snow is getting awfully deep.” The young girls head popped back out of the hole, head covered in a taller stack of snow. “I think your right, I almost need a helicopter to pull me out of this hole.” she shook her head to be rid of her new snow hat and climbed her way out of the snow hole.

[Y/n] helped pull her sister out before two then trekked their way back towards the mystery shack. Out of the corner of her eye, a small shine of yellow caught the older womans attention and stop. This made mabel bump into her older sisters back “Hey [y/n] what gives?” she tried to look past the woman, but couldn't really see anything that would cause her to stop. 

“Oh, Uh, I just remembered I needed to go to the store real quick.” [y/n] said, making a sudden turn and treading in another direction from the shack. Mabel blinked then turned to follow, “Oh cool, can I come?”

“No!” [y/n] suddenly shouted. Quickly realizing she was a little loud, [y/n] covered her mouth and turned to her little sister. “I mean, no, uh. The snow is too deep for the both of us to be traveling in it. Besides, with as much snow as you've been playing in I'm sure your soak and wet right about now.”

“Well yeah, but you've played just as much as me! So that makes your clothes just as soaked and wet as mine!”

[Y/n] sweated, shoot this girl was smart. “W-well your a young girl and don’t need to be out here getting sick. So you just go on back to the shack and make some hot coco for all of us! I'm sure grunkle ford and dipper will be back soon.”

“Yeah, but your-”

“Inside, mable. Shoo shoo.” With that [y/n] turned around and tread away, leaving series of huffs and groans behind her. 

The further away one walked from the shack, the deeper the snow got. The older womans breath came out in pants as she struggled to walk through the chest high snow. Her eyes followed the small yellow triangle off in the distance as it weaved through the forest trees, possibly trying not to be seen by the smaller woman near the mystery shack. The snow was becoming harder to walk through, almost like walking through a huge dirt pile. Eventually [y/n] had to stop, her body getting tired and legs feeling as if they were on fire. The woman leaned over the snow in front of her, watching her breath coming out in puffs of white steam.  
“God, how to people in Alaska deal with this?” she mumbled under her breath. Trying to regain her strength, [y/n] plopped her head onto her folded arms for a short rest. After what felt like a good five minutes,[ y/n] looked back up to the monochrome colored landscape in front of her. Her eyes grew wide, looking at all the trees around her and back, all was gray like an old tv show. [Y/n] patted the snow wall that sat before her, it was as hard as a bolder. With a grunt the woman lifted herself up onto the top of the ice, finding that she didn’t sink down into it. 

“Bill.” she called out. “Bill you out there still?”

“Right here sugarbaby.” came the all too recognizable voice. The older woman cringed at the nickname the demon had bestowed her, her head turn to the side towards the echoed voice. Not too far from her face floated the yellow demon, his eye almost as large as her head. “What brings a girl like you out into weather like this?” he questioned.

“Snow day.” [y/n] simply replied. “Bill what are you doing out here in the open? I thought you said you were in hiding?” she questioned. The yellow triangle merely waved a hand at the human and slowly floated away from her. “Oh please, none of those pines saw me. Besides why are you not inside? Isn't it a little cold for you to be out in weather like this?”

[Y/n] following the demon as he floated off. “I'm plenty warm thank you.” she walked carefully across the icy ground. “Suite yourself.” came the demons voice. With a sudden snapping sound, the color of the trees returned. Before [y/n] even had a chance to register the mindscape had vanished, she plummeted through the snow. “HEY!” a long echoed laughed was given from the yellow triangle. “HAHA! You should had seen your face! That was priceless!” his laughter died down as soon as it had came, a sigh leaving him. “Well that didn’t last long.”

The older woman gave a loud groan, her head reemerging from the snow. “Not. Funny.” came the angered voice. Bill waved his hands in an attempts to calm the woman down. “Oh calm down now, you really think I would pull a trick that could possibly harm you?” he clapped his hands together and as they pulled back apart, his cane came forth between them. The demon stuck out the curved end to his human, wiggling it in front of her. “The last thing I want is for my new vessel to get damaged.” 

“Oh gee thanks.” came the sarcastic reply. [Y/n] grabbed the cane but was suddenly pulled forward through the snow. Thankfully their was finally and end to it all as her feet came in contact with hard pavement. The demon pulled his cane from the womans hand, hooking it on his arm as he floated way. 

[Y/n] brushed some snow off her shoulders and arms while following the triangle. “Seriously though, why are you out here in the open. What if someone sees you?”

“Calmed down sugarbaby, I got it covered.” bill turned around and started messing with his face, when he faced the woman again, he now sported a small mustache right above his bow tie. [Y/n] strongly face palmed. 

“See, with this disguise on, no one will recognize me! Ow!” he watched as his fake stash was forcefully ripped off his face. “This is the saddest attempt at a disguise I've ever seen.” the older woman watched as the mustache suddenly started to move, one end of it grew large and opened its mouth, revealing large shark like teeth. “AHH!!” the stash went flying to the ground before inching away from the two like a lil worm.

“Who said I was trying to be serious?” bill turned away from the woman and floated towards a corner store. [Y/n] merely stood there, arms folded and a brow raised as she watched the floating dorito move closer to the other end of the building.  
As bill got closer to the corner, he started to sweat. The other side of the building was quite busy with people coming and going, if bill continued to get closer he would surely be seen by the locals. The demons floating steadily came to a stop, slowly he turned himself around to look at [y/n] who was on the back end of the building. More sweat poured down his triangular body as the loud voices on the front end of he building moved closer to the corner. 

“Are... you not going to stop me [y/n]?” 

“Oh no no, keep going. I would looove to see how the locals react when they see the demon who tried to conquer them has come back.” [y/n] smirked.

Bill sweat more. Two young girls came walking around the corner of the store, hands filled with sweet candys from inside. 

“I'll trade you this twizzler for one of your tootsie rolls!” 

“Oh deal!”

“Oh hey look, its dipper and mabels sister! Hi Ms. Pines!” one of the girls shouted as they got closer to her. 

[Y/n] smiled at the two young girls, she waved at them as the three passed each other. When the girls were out of ear shot, the womans face fell and she glared down to a triangular shaped pin on her jacket. “Whats wrong, the great bill cipher scared of two little girls seeing him?”

Bill huffed and rolled his eye. “Please, I’m not scared of some snot nosed little girls. I just don't want them sounding the alarms before I'm ready.” he huffed, staying in place on [y/n]'s jacket. “Once I leave this wretched town in your body, I’ll come back with my new army and we’ll lay waste to gravity falls. Then I’ll put my grand plan back into action once again and we’ll party till the sun burns out!!” he boasted loudly. [Y/n] had to slap her hand onto the pin, hushing him so others wouldn't stare. “Keep it down will ya.” she loudly whispered. Bill glared at her for a bit but his expression soon changed to a bored one. The woman reached the front of the store and looked into the window. A large, rather loud colored sign catching her eye. 

'All candy on sale for a limited time!'

[Y/n]'s eyes lite up, “Oh my god bill they got candy on sale!!” instantly her mouth watered. The yellow demon didn’t really react to her, he gave a rather low 'mhmm' just to acknowledge her. The older woman opened the door, stepping into the shop and looking over the sea of small children and their parents. Bill's eye looked around the store, seeing multiple 'sale' signs. 

[Y/n] walked all over the small store, picking up various flavors of candy and many different brands. The yellow pin looked up at the human with a bit of uncertainty. “Do you really need all this candy?”

“Yes.”

The demons eyes became half-lidded as he scanned over the shelves of candy. “Well then since your at it, buy me one of those.” A tiny black arm poked out from the pin, pointing at some candy on the shelf.

[Y/n] looked around till she saw some colorful suckers. “Where are you even going to put that? You don’t have a mouth.”

“Of course I do! Its right where my eye is!”

[Y/n] had shivers going up her spine at the mental image. “No, pick something else.”

“Fiiiine, how abooouuut... one of those things with the colorful spots on them?” he pointed to two jars a shelf away, one jar had large jawbreakers and another with smaller ones. “Which ones?” the woman asked.

“Uhh, which one is the most expensive?” 

[Y/n] paused, their was no way she was buying him the big ones. “....... The little ones.”

“Then get me one of the big ones.” the woman mentally cussed herself out, which seemed to greatly please the little triangle on her jacket. “Remember, I can read minds~” he sang out.

With one large bag of candy in hand, the older woman left the store and walked down the sidewalk. [Y/n] dug around and began to eat away at the liquorice she bought. The woman strolled down the sidewalks, looking into shop windows and waving at a few locals as they walked by. Bill shivered in his place on the jacket, thin black arms coming around himself and hugged tightly. [Y/n] glanced down at the small triangle. “Whats wrong? Are you cold?” she inquired, chewing on another piece of liquorice. The demon only shivered more, “Is this what being cold feels like?” he asked.

The older lady stopped in her tracks, looking at another sign in a window and reading over it. “You've never been cold before?” 

“N-not really, before in my spiritual form, I never had to worry about temperatures.” he watched as a large hand came up to cover him half way. His eye gazed up at the human, noticing she was still reading over the paper clippings on the window. Bill looked back down at the hand, grabbing it and pulling up just a little more. 

 

[Y/n] went back to her stroll but suddenly took notice at the huge piles of snow randomly scattered throughout the small town. The woman looked the town over, noting large quantities of snow on the roofs of buildings and even on the edges of the sidewalks. 

“Did they get bigger or were they always that large?” she asked, starting at a sign that looked as if it was bent due to the weight of the snow on top of it.

“No, they got bigger. Its all probably the fault of that strange yeti I saw deep in the woods.” bill caught a stray liquorice piece, changing his eye into a mouth he popped that sucker in and started chewing on it. “Mmm~.”

[Y/n] let out a low gasp, “A yeti? Are you sure?”

“Am I sure? Sugerbaby, I watched that big oaf emerge from a cave just outside of town, growling and snarling. And the next thing I know, snow started falling down from the sky.”

The woman looked off to the side in thought, “Yeties can make it snow?”

“Why not? Yetis are basically bigfoots but up in the snowy mountains. Seems logical to me for them to make it snow. By my calculations, if this snow isn't stopped soon this whole town will be completely buried by tomor- wait were are you going?”

 

[Y/n] quickly turned around and headed back towards the mystery shack, she hoped that grunkle ford brought his walkie talkie along with him.  
After treading back through the snow that now stood about nine feet high around the shack, the older woman busted into the house tacking some snow along with it.

“Sis! Please I just mopped the floor!” Yelled mabel. The woman looked down at her boots and quickly wiped them off on the door mat. “Sorry mabel, has grunkle ford and dipper come back yet?”

The small girl shook her head sadly, “No, and I can't get a hold of them on the radio either, I've tried twenty times already.”  
[Y/n] mentally cursed again, it was possible that the snow fall was now so bad that it interfered with the nearby radio towers. Mabel watched as her sister dumped a huge bag of candy on the near by table and hurried back out the door. “[Y/n]! Where are you going!?” the young girl tried to follow her sister. 

“I got to find grunkle ford and dipper! You stay inside with grunkle stan!” before mabel even had a chance to protest to her sisters actions, the woman had already disappeared into the nearby woods. 

 

Once bill was sure he was out of sight from anyone else, he dismissed his pin form and returned to normal, floating close by to the human. “Uh, you do realize you shouldn't out here right?”

[Y/n] took no notice of bills sudden change nor payed any attention to what he was saying. 

“You know, not just because its cold and all, but because theres like, pounds upon pounds of heavy snow on these here tree branches. And by chance if any of them decided to give way while you ran under them, oh boy would it get really ugly around here. It would be like watching the witch from 'the wizard of oz' getting hit by that brick house.”

The demon watched as the woman ran on, noticing her focus and mind was solely on finding her relatives out in this terrible snow. The triangle fell back behind her as she ran, slowly he started to disappear into the trees and snowy background.  
[Y/n] ran between trees with no actual direction in mind. The only thing she remembered was her little brother and grunkle would take this path whenever they left to hunt for any weirdness out in the woods. Soon the older womans legs began to hurt with a fiery pain again, she took note of it but pushed herself onward, the lives of many were on the line.

“Bill, where did you say this cave was at?.... Bill?” [Y/n] turned around to meet the demon, but was only greeted with emptiness. “Bill?” she called out again. The woman stopped in her tracks and turned around, looking everywhere for the triangular demon. “Bill!!” her voice echoed through the thick dense trees, even causing a few tree limbs to finally snap due to the weight of the snow. The older woman jumped, dodging a tree limb. “Come on! Really bill!?” she yelled at him, but still no answer. [Y/n] growled, she didn’t have time for this.

“Think [y/n] think, where have you been lately that had caves?” sadly this thought didn’t help. Their were many caves throughout Gravity Falls, there was really no telling which one of these had the yeti crawling out of it. The woman turned to an open path between some bushes, quickly she ran down them with her hands cupped around her mouth.

“Dipper!”

“Ford!”

“Diiipper!!”

“Grunkle ford!!” she constantly yelled. Her breath was heavy as she continued to call out to them, her legs felt like lead and were becoming numb. Were her brother and grunkle ok? Were they able to find the yeti and put a stop to it with that odd 'weirdness detector'? Were they hurt? So many questions popped into her head. [Y/n]'s head started to swim, she was pushing herself too hard. The energy she had from the start was fading quickly, and her strength to keep running was dwindling. It didn’t take too much longer before she had to stop due to her vision becoming blurry and distorted. 

[Y/n]'s running soon came to a complete stop, her heart as racing and her legs throbbed. “D-damn it.” she panted out heavily. The woman staggered over to a large rock, grabbing onto it and slowly sitting herself down. Her body was heating up, so badly did she want to shed off a few layers of clothes, but knew fully well that this was a terrible idea.

The older woman leaned back, her body leaned up against a tree. Her body was starting to ache, she knew once this was all over she wouldn't leave her bed for a good few days. 

“Damn it bill! Show yourself and help me out would ya!” [y/n] called again, but still no answer. She looked around her surrounds.... Where was this again?

She quickly searched around herself. Had she even been to this neck of the forest before? Nothing looked familiar, not a single tree looked like any of the ones she was use too. Soon [y/n]'s fear started to set in, shit, what if she was lost now? Surely bill wouldn't leave her out here to die. They had a deal after all, and until she could complete her end of it, bill couldn’t afford to let something happen to her. Clearing her mind [y/n] stood back up, she took a breath in and dragged it back out.

“Dipper!” she called again.

And waited.

….  
….

The older woman heard a rustling sound far from where she stood. “Dipper?” she called out again.

“[Y/n]?” came her name.

“Grunkle ford!?” She soon heard a series of yells and calls for her far beyond the trees. With what strength she could call on, [y/n] removed herself from the rock and on wobbly legs followed the calls.

The woman ran and ran till she could see an end to the treeline, and beyond it, a familiar hat with a pinetree on it and a taller man in a brown jacket. [Y/n] exited the dense forest, joining her grunkle and younger brother.

“[Y/n]? What are you doing out here?” came the old mans question.

“I-i came searching for you two. Mabels been trying to contact you on your walkie talkie with no answer.” the woman panted out. Dipper walked over to his older sister, holding her side as she started swaying. “Sis, you shouldn't have done that, were totally fine!” he smiled to her. Ford dug around in his jacked till he found his small radio. He did a few test calls on it in an attempt to get mabels attention, sadly the calls came unanswered. 

“This snow must be interfering with the radio signals, no wonder we can't communicate on these.” 

“So what do we do now? The weirdness detector is busted and the snow dosen't look like its going to stop anytime soon.” the young teen asked, still glued to his sisters side. “I-its not.” came the womans raspy reply. Both men looked over to her as she straightened back up. “I know this is sort of a long shot. But, grunkle ford, what if this snow fall is being caused by yeti?” 

The older man looked bewildered at her, “A yeti? This far down south?”

[Y/n] nodded. “Look, we all know this place is filled with odd weird things. Can you actually be surprised that something like this is caused by a thing that 'should be up north'?” 

Ford rubbed at his chin, this was sounding very plausible. “But sis, how do you know its a yeti?” questioned dipper.

“Like I said, its a long shot. That and its the only weird creature I can think of thats snow related.” She lied. Dipper squinted his eyes at her, but the more he thought about it the more it started to sound true. Ford once again fiddled with the detector, it having broke some short while ago while following a trail. 

“You know, years ago when I was out doing my research, I came across a cave that was freezing cold inside. Even in the dead of summer, the ice I saw inside never melted or soften. I bet you anything the yeti must have come from that cave!”

“Where is the came from here?” [y/n] panted. Ford hummed to himself as he looked around the area.  
“If I'm correct, the cave should be in this direction, just a little west from the mystery shack.” ford pointed out. “However were going to need a few tools if were going up against a yeti. If its true this thing has ice powers then were going to need to fight fire with fire! Or in this case, ice with fire.” he smugly said. [Y/n] laughed lightly as she was washed with relief, finally the yeti would be taken care of and Gravity falls was saved. 

“First things first though, I want to take [y/n] back to the shack.” Dipper quickly said, giving a few light pushes to his sisters side. “Huh?” the woman blinked.

“No, hes right [y/n]. You've already worn yourself out by running out here looking for us. Your in no condition to help us try and fight this beast off.” Ford continued. Although he could tell his niece was just as hard headed as the rest of them, never taking no as an answer, he placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a firm squeeze. [Y/n] almost protested at being told she was too weak, but the fact that she couldn’t even feel her legs anymore was a sure sign that ford and dipper were right. A long sigh escaped the woman, she now suddenly felt useless. “Its fine [y/n] I promise their will be plenty more action out in these woods to be had, but for now I fully believe you should go home and rest. Just leave this to me and dipper.”

With one last nod to the man, the older woman was gently ushered out of the small clearing and down another path. The younger sibling slowly led his sister back towards the mystery shack where hot coco awaited them. Both ford and dipper warmed up and quickly prepared some flame throwers and 'anti yeti repellent' as ford called it. 

 

\---

[Y/n] laid out in the living room, huddled up blankets and surrounded by stuffed animals in her grunkle fords recliner. Stan sat close by in his recliner, eyes glued to the tv while sipping on his own hot coco.

“Man, mabel sure knows how to make a good cup of steaming hot coco.” stan commented. The woman huddled in blankets gave out a small agreeing humm, her arm reaching back out of the warmth and over the small table that held her mug, which she soon discovered was empty. Stan noticed this and picked her cup up. “Looks like we could both use a refill huh? You sit tight and I'll go and see if mabel can whip us up some more of that beautiful hot chocolate.” he winked. [Y/n] smiled and nodded to him, “Thanks grunkle stan.”

She watched as the older man left the room, leaving his niece alone in the partially dark room with only the tv as a source of light. [Y/n] buried herself deeper into her cocoon of blankets, least now she could feel her toes again. She watched a few commercials pass by on the small tv, which wasn't holding her attention very much. The older womans eye lids felt rather heavy, all she could think of at that moment was how good a nice nap sounded. It wasn't much longer after that till her eyes fell completely shut, allowing her to snooze off into dream land.

\---

 

[Y/n] stood in a familiar house, paint chipping off the walls and litter across the floor. How she hated this house. No matter how many times she tried to keep it clean it always got dirty again. She could hear the faint sounds from the tv, most of which was just static, and what sounded like creaking of old floor boards from upstairs.

“Why am I here...” she finally asked.

“Cause this is your mindscape, remember?” came the echoed voice. [Y/n] didn’t budge from where she stood, she would rather not take a single step in this place if she could help it. From the corner of her eye she could make out the glowing demon, sitting on the couch in front of the static tv. 

“You say your a dream demon, can't you change this to something else?”

“Sorry sugarbaby, but I have no control over this. Each person has a unique mindscape and yours is no different.” bill replied. The demon's eyes found the remote on the couch and pressed at its buttons, however each channel on the tv remained the same static show as the last. [Y/n] furrowed her brows, “Why did you leave me?”

“Why did you go to them? If you only asked I could have told you wither if they were safe or not.”

“Would you had told me the truth or lied to make me panic?” her eyes squinted hard as she looked at the yellow demon laughing on the couch.

Bill wiped a tear from his eye, “Oh the look on your face would had been glorious if I done that!” he dropped the remote and hovered over the couch. Bill floated to the woman who stood in the middle of the room, getting a clear view of the anger on her face. “Oh please don’t give me that look [y/n], of course I would had told you the truth, the last thing I want is for your mind to become corrupt.”

“What do you mean corrupt?” [y/n] asked.

“Of course, if your mind is too baldy damaged, say emotionally from the lost of a loved one or something else. Then it would only make it harder for me to take over this body when the time comes.” billed hovered around the woman in a circle. [Y/n] sighed with a hint of anger to it. 

“Bill...” she spoke.

“Yes?”

“Please leave me be... I just want to sleep...”

Bill shrugged and floated off towards the front door behind the woman. “Very well then, remember though. If you need me just call on me.” he gave her a quick finger gun as he opened the door. As soon as it shut behind him, [y/n] closed her eyes and slowly everything in the room faded to nothing, including herself.


	2. Girls day

It was early saturday morning with mabel and [y/n]. The young teen had her older sister laid up on the bed, surrounded by fingernail polish and other nail care products. The two had decided that every saturday would be ‘girls day’ were they did nothing but sit around doing beauty treatments to each other and talk about boys.   
Mabel applied a third coat of hot pink nail polish to [y/n]’s toes while the lady read over a teen magazine.

“So then I looked over at jazzy and said ‘girl didn't I tell you this would happen!’ And jazzy started freaking out like ‘but I didn't know it would be this bad!’” Mabel impersonated her friends rather well. 

“So what happened between jessie and jessica?” [y/n] flipped through a page.

“Oh they eventually made up but it was like mooonths later right before group picture day for the club.” 

The long haired girl reached into her bag of polishes and pulled out a clear coat with glitter in it. “Oooh this ones my favorite! Look at it sis, it has hearts and stars in it!” 

The woman just laughed as she gave the polish a look over. It was very cute, the embodiment of girly as far as glitter went. “Lets put this on my nails.” [y/n] said, earning a happy squeal from mabel.   
Just then they heard hurried footsteps rushing up the stairs towards the room. Not a second later the bedroom door open with dipper behind it. 

“Guys you got to come and check out what I just caught!” Said the excited teenager. 

“Uhh, I don’t think so, my toes just got painted and as long as their still wet my feet are not touching this floor.” the older sibling said.

Dipper sighed, “Ok ok fine, hold on I'll be right back.” the teen disappeared from the door way and returned a few moments later.   
The boy rushed over to the two girls with his hands behind his back. “Ok so remember yesterday when soos said we needed something new and fresh for the store? Like something to make it feel alive?” Both girls looked at each other, giving off a ‘kinda sorta’ excuse to the boy. Dipper rolled his eyes and continued. “Alrighty then look, so I was out in the woods looking for that ‘something’ that could liven this place up a little and lookie what I came across.”

He removed a jar from behind his back that held a rather angry looking fairy inside. Both girls gasped, but it was mabel who went off the walls over it.   
“Oh my gosh dipper!! Is that a fairy!!” Her little eyes grew wide as she gushed over the small creature.  
   
Dipper held the fairy out for mabel to take and get a closer look. “Sure is! At first I thought it was a huge, weird, glowing bug. But once I caught it I saw that it was a fairy! If this doesn’t liven up the place I don't now what will.” [Y/n] squinted at the fairy, watching as she banged her little fist on the glass jar. “Dipper, I don't know about this. She looks really mad.”

“Well of course shes mad, wouldn't you be mad too if you was scooped into a jar?” Stated mabel. Dipper waved his hands and gently took the jar back. “Oh no no don't worry, I'm not going to keep her in this jar, I'm thinking about a see-through box with holes in it.” 

“Uh dipper I think shes unscrewing the top.” The older woman pointed out. 

“Huh, wah!” Dipper looked down to the jar just in time to witness the lid flying off. Soon a raging fairy flew around the room, attacking dipper much like an angry swarm of hornets would. The teen boys arms waved around in an attempt to fend it off. “Ow ow ow!! Ok I'm sorry! Ow ow!!” 

[Y/n] rolled up the magazine and tried swinging at the fairy as it started to attack them all. “Mabel the window!!” 

Mabel hopped off the bed with lightning speed and threw the window door open. The older woman batted off the fairy till she flew out the open window. Quickly the twins shut it, watching as the fairy banged a few more times at the window before finally flying off.   
All three pine siblings sighed in relief. “Ok then, new plan, don't get an angry fairy.” Dipper told himself. 

“Or nothing with intelligence?” Added [y/n]. 

“Or the anger of a thousand bees trapped in a shoebox!” Added mabel.

“Alright, alright! I got it mentally noted.” Dipper groaned and picked his jar off the ground. “Well now if you’ll excuse me I'm goin to try and think up a plan b.” Dipper rubbed at his head which was now a few hairs short. Mabel giggled and returned to her sisters side, checking on all her toes to make sure the nail polish wasn’t damaged. “Well it looks pretty dry now. So which sticker do you wanna add to it?” 

Mabel dug around in her bag for the small sticker sheet for nails. [Y/n] looked back up from her magazine, “Umm how about-“ she was cut off at a small glimpse of an eye in the window. Bill stared at her for a moment before quickly receding beyond the windows edge. 

The older womans eyes shifted to mabel who was still in her bag, good she didn't see him. The lady cleared her throat to get the teen girls attention. “Hey mabel, think you could be a good little sister and go get me a soda? I don't care which one, I'm just really craving a soda right now.”  

“Oh sure thing sis, brb! Oh and don't get up and moving yet, I don't want my handy work to get ruined before I'm done with it!” She quickly raced out of the room and down the steps. The woman scooted to the edge of the bed and walked over to the window. Sitting on the cushion in front she unlatched the windows lock and pushed it open. 

“Bill what are you doing?” She asked. The yellow demon floated down from above and into the room, plopping onto his back beside the human. “Nothing, just... thought I’d come and see what you were up too.” He sighed. [Y/n] laid on her side while raising a questionable brow to the yellow triangle.

“Well thats fine and dandy but you do realize mabel will be back any second now, right?” The woman watched the thin black hand waved at her. “Nah she wont be back anytime soon. Question mark has this taxidermy statue of a bear with the head of an alligator down stairs. Apparently it fell over and the head popped off, once he sees shooting star walk by he’ll stop her and beg for help to get it back on.” He said, letting his hand fall back down beside him.

[Y/n] looked the yellow demon over, his overall attitude was much different than the one from a few days ago. His eye was half-lidded and he just stared up at the ceiling. The older woman leaned over more towards him, just what was his problem? Bills eye rolled over, looking at the human. “What?”

“Whats wrong with you all of a sudden? Its not like you to have such an apathetic attitude.” [y/n] watched as the yellow triangle sighed again and floated a few inches away. “Believe it or not but I’ve been like this since you brought me back.” He started. 

“Its like, some days I'm full of energy but the rest of the time I'm, well, like this.” He pointed to himself, eye half-lidded again.

[Y/n] gazed at the yellow demon “Why though?” she asked only to receive a groan from the demon. 

“I don't know... Its like I lost my mojo.”

“Mojo?”

“Yeah you know, my spark, what usually makes me, well, me.” He floated back over to    
[y/n]. “Dont get me wrong, I’m very much intend to carry out my plan to destroy gravity falls. But theres like this large part of me thats holding me back. Telling me this is useless and that I should give up.” his hovering slowly started to lower. “God its like I'm having my existential crisis all over again!” He face palmed. [Y/n] looked at him questionably, when bill looked back over to her he just waved his hand. “No, don't ask.”

The woman shrugged and shifted in her seat. “If I didn't know any better I’d say your kinda depressed.” She thought more. “It would make sense though. You tried to take over this dimension before with the thought you couldn't be stopped. And when you failed you realized their is a force out there strong enough to put an end to your plans and its stopping you.” 

Bill hmmed to himself, thinking it all over. “That.... actually sounds pretty reasonable...” he looked surprised for a moment, hovering closer to [y/n]. “I keep hoping after this little 'waiting period' that taking over your body will jumpstart my drive to rule this reality.” the woman grimaced at the thought. “Sadly we still got some odd months to go, so in the mean time I guess I’ll just...wait...” he slowly floated back down onto the cushion and laid their limply. [Y/n] felt inclined to ask if he had hobbies, anything that would make time pass faster for the demon, but after seeing just half of the stuff he could do, she decided to keep her mouth shut.

The door to the twins room opened once again, showing mabel with two cans of soda in her hands. “I had to fight off grunkle stan but I was able to get them~!” the girl took notice of her older sisters new placement. “Hey! You moved!”

[Y/n] straightened up in her seat, scratching at the back of her head. “Yeah, sorry mabel. My back felt a little stiff on that bed so I thought a change in seating would work.” the girl huffed at her and handed the soda over. “Thats fine but if I see even one toenail was smeared I’m plastering unicorn stickers on all ten of them!” the older woman laughed at the angry yet adorable face her sister was giving off. 

From outside the shack, bill hovered close to the window as he watched the sisters continue their 'girls day'.


	3. Summer swimming

“Wait, you want to go swimming, at a _public pool_?” [Y/n] asked repulsively. It was early one wednesday afternoon when dipper came rushing in, hearing the news that the public pool had finally opened up for the summer. Stan sat close by in the small kitchen, eating lunch while reading over the morning newspaper. 

“Sure we do! C'mon sis the public pool here isn't that bad.”

“Don't you know whats all in a public pool? Little snot nosed kids piss, other peoples body hair and worse, some kids chocolate bar trying to pass of as a turd!”

“Or even worse than that, an actual turd.” laughed stan, looking up from his newspaper. [Y/n] shivered with mental images in her head, “Ewwww”

Dipper grabbed his older sisters hands, “C'mon [Y/n], pleeeaaaaaasee.” he begged. The older lady tried hard, really hard, to resist that face. But the powers be inside her ended giving up half way between the puppy eyes and the quivering lower lip. “Fiiiine, but know this, I'm not getting IN the pool unless I was on fire.” 

“Awww then whats the point in you coming then? Do you even remember the last time the three of us got to play together? Going to the pool is suppose to be a fun activity for the three of us so we can catch up on old times.” 

The woman sighed, standing up with her empty plate and walked over to the sink. “Dipper I would love to spend more time with mabel and you, but I'm drawing the line at a public swimming pool. I never liked those things even when I was a kid. If you and mabel want to go swimming how about at a lake, or a river some where?”

“Heeey I know a good stream you could go too, its a popular tourist spot too!” stan put the newspaper down, dollar signs in his eyes. “I bet I could swindle some money out of those pockets with the right novelties! Wheres soos at?!” the old man raced out of the kitchen towards the shop. Both pine siblings rolled their eyes. “I wouldn't mind going to this river if you want? Pretty sure mabel wouldn't complain either.” dipper wiggled his brows.

[Y/n] gave it a few minutes of thought and nodded, “Sure sounds great!”

 

\----

 

After about thirty-five minutes of walking the pine family of five, plus soos, finally made it.

The place was definitely popular with at least twenty or more people scattered about. The area was pretty hidden thanks to the surrounding trees giving the place plenty of shade from the blistering sun. Stan let out a chuckle before walking down the small slope towards the awaiting suckers. “Come on soos! We got suckers to ripe off!” 

Soos slowly followed, pulling a large chest along with him that had only god knows what. Ford shook his head, “Lets go kids, I know the perfect spot to set up at.” he said leading the way.

The four passed through a small crowd of people, ford inhaled and smiled “Man this sure brings back old memories from when I was younger. Well, the pleasant ones anyway.” 

“Whats the unpleasant ones?” mabel asked.

“The ones with the giant man eating kraken under the waterfall.” he pointed to a small area with teens jumping off the rocks besides the large waterfall. All three pine siblings paled at the thought, only for ford to laugh at them. “I'm just pulling your legs! Theirs nothing supernatural around this stream. Hey and here we are!” they finally stopped at the far edge of the stream with the right about of shade from both the trees and the nearby rocks. 

[Y/n] sat her folding chair down and put her towel over it. Mabel quickly reached into her bag for the sun lotion and buttered herself up. “Ok I'm all ready to go!” she shout, running towards the nearby shore line and jumping into the deep water.

“Mabel hold on were not even ready yet!” dipper yelled. The older woman picked up the sun lotion and pulled dipper closer to her. “Hold still I don’t want you going home looking like a cooked lobster.” she poured the lotion into her hand and rubbed it onto the young teens back.   
Ford unfolded his chair right against a tree. He threw his towel to the side and opened the cooler he dragged along. “Anyone want some water or maybe a soda?” he asked, pulling out one of the ziploc bags that had some ham sandwiches in it. “No I think were good for right now.” answered the boy.

“Ok little dude, all lotioned up, you go join your sister I'll be their soon.” the older woman poured more into her hand and started rubbing it into her arm. Dipper chuckled as he ran towards the water with a blow up doughnut in hand, making a huge splash into the water right in front of mabel. “Dipper!!” she yelled.

[Y/n] just laughed. She shifted over to her grunkles seat and handed him the bottle. “Mind putting some of this on my back please?” 

“Sure thing sweetheart.”

“Thanks, oh and make sure to keep an eye out on grunkle stan and soos. That crowd over there is getting big.” she pointed with her thumb. Ford nodded with a sigh, “Yes and with it comes empty wallets and broken dreams.”

“What was in that chest soos was carrying?”

“From what I saw him stuffin it, just some man made animal hybrids like 'sea monkeys' and I think a 'turtle with a beavers tail'. Honestly I don't know how that boy does it.” 

“Same. Though he is quite creative.” The woman agreed. 

The two sat there in silence for a while with [y/n] looking off into the distance. Ford noticed his nieces quietness and attempted to break the ice. “So, [y/n] I been meaning to ask you how you were doing.”

“Huh?” the woman finally snapped out of her thoughs and turned her head around. “How I'm doing?”

Ford closed the lotion bottle and sat it on top of the cooler, “Yeah, you know, since the _'indecent'_. I've noticed you've been kinda quiet as of late and was wondering if you were alright.” he placed a hand on the girls shoulder, a reassuring smile in place.“You know if you ever need to talk to anyone I'm all ears for you.” 

The womans eyes widen, “O-oh, yeah, **that**.” she rubbed at the back of her neck. “Don't worry grunkle ford, I'm fine I promise. I was a little shook up at first but I'm feeling great actually.” she smiled back, trying to give the happiest face she could to the elder man.   
Ford laughed and patted her back, “Thats good sweety. It's actually really great to know that a man like that isn't in your life anymore, you definitely deserve better than that scumbag.” Fords face fell as he thought about the guy. [Y/n] waved her hand, dismissing the thoughts. “L-lets not talk about him, please.” she stuttered. From the water she could hear her name being called by one of the twins. 

“Looks like your being summoned, go have fun out there, [y/n]!” ford said, pushing the shades off his head to his eyes.

Dipper and mabel had entered a splashing contest, with dipper struggling. “[Y/n]! I need back up!!” he shouted. Suddenly both twins were covered in water as someone yelled 'canon ball!' and a large body splashing into the water next to them. “Hey no fair! Your suppose to be on my side!” mabel laughed. The older woman popped back out of the water, hair clinging to her head and neck as she stood up in the waist deep water. “Sorry to disappoint you mabel dear but I don’t pick sides.”

“Huh?” dipper tried to ask what she meant but soon found himself being dunked under the water. When he reemerged he spit out some water, “[Y/n]!” he laughed, splashing the woman.  
The three siblings played their little game of splash for a long time. When their arms finally tired out they settled on floating and talking. It had been far too long since the three hung out like this.

After [Y/n] graduated from highschool she had moved off to a promising future as a sales woman for a makeup company. Unfortunately the factory that produced the makeup went out of business, and with no other factory willing to pick up the rights to make the products, the company ultimately plummeted. Leaving [Y/n] stranded out in a town miles from home with no steady job to support herself.   
However luck smiled on her and she found a nice paying job as a waitress for a small run down bar. That was roughly around the time she met him, the guy who took her breath away. In the end, he was a living nightmare.

 

Mabel saw grunkle stan walking back over to ford with a wad of cash in hand. The old man looked over at them and waved before pointing to the cash with a huge smile on his face. He might have forgotten about everything, but conning people out of their money must have ran blood deep. Mabel turned back to a pair of laughing siblings, “Hey guys I'm getting kinda hungry, wanna go back over toward grunkle ford and eat some of those taste sandwiches I made?”

“Are they cut out in the shape of a heart?” [Y/n] laughed.

“And stars!” mabel shouted.

“Then count us in!” said dipper as he swam back towards the rocks.

All five joined back up together in their shady spot near the waterfall for a round of sandwiches and some of stans storys from the crowd.

“Then after I lied about how they brought good luck to pirates, the guy looked at the sea monkey and said 'I'll take twenty!'” stan laughed before slapping his knee. 

“Yeah, making those sea monkeys was so easy, all I had to do was glue a monkeys head on the fish and they started selling like pancakes!” added soos. 

“Is it really that easy? Like can't they tell its glued on?” asked [y/n]. “Of course they can kid, but its the thrill of the story to tell their folks at home that get them. That and the glue drys up invisible by the time they get it, so they pretty much think their buying the real thing!” the old man continued.

The older woman just sighed and face palmed. “Its ok sis, you get use to it after like, the third or fourth time you have to help him make fake money to cheat other people out of their stuff.” dipper sighed. 

“Wait what? I had yall making fake money too?” stan asked as he scratched his cheek.

Mabel giggled and went on with her own story about the time her and dipper made fake money during one of their summer vacations to the shack. [Y/n] turned around in her seat and pulled out another sandwich from a ziploc bag. She looked up at the tourist again, seeing a larger number than when they first showed up. Her eyes scanned the area, smiling faces, people poses for cameras, cooking out on a bbq, a dorito chip fighting a squirrel for a sea monkey.

….

Wait what? 

[Y/n] did a double take and her eyes grew with a scowl. Just a few feet away she saw a rather small bill fighting a squirrel over a sea monkey that stan and soos had been selling. In the end he finally won, falling back onto his triangular butt. The woman watched the small demon shake a fist at the furry animal as it ran off and tried to drag the fish off into the forest. His eye finally made contact with [y/n]'s eyes. He froze in place, looking between her and the sea monkey before frantically hurrying off with the novelty.   
[Y/n] swallowed her sandwich roughly and quickly chugged down a pitt cola. 

The group watched as the woman abruptly stood up and turned to face them. “I-uh, I have to go use the bathroom soooo, I'm just going to hop on over that way for a second. I'll be right back!” and with that the lady ran off into the direction the little yellow demon went.

She wasn't all too sure where the little demon had went, other than he ran this way. Luckily it didn’t take her too long to find him hiding behind a huge tree. Bill had grew back to his original size, gazing over the horribly made sea monkey.

[Y/n] just stood there and glared at him. “You know, for a demon who's suppose to be hiding from the four people who defeated him. You sure show up around them a hella lot.” 

“Hey, this was just a coincidence!” the demon floated off the ground with his novelty in his arm. “I just so happened to have been passing by when I saw one of those humans walking around with one of these things. Its fake as all hell but looked pretty cool, so I thought I'd take one for myself.”

The woman blinked as she folded her arms. “Why would you even want that? What are you going to do with it?”

“Uhhh, I planed to use it as decoration for my house of course!” the demon nodded. 

“You have a house? Since when?” 

“Since four days ago... wanna see it?” bill smiled to her. The woman raised a brow.

\----

Bill lead the human lady a ways away from the popular tourist spot. Deep in the woods sat a old, moss covered shack that looked about ready to fall apart. “Tada~!” sang out the yellow demon. [Y/n] blinked in amazement, not because he actually had a house but cause he chose _this_ as his new living space. Bill waved a hand to the girl to follow him inside. “Come in and let me give you the grand tour.”

The demonic triangle pushed open the door and floated in with his human in tow. The woman took a few steps inside and marveled over the place. It was very tiny but perfect for someone like bill. It had a rundown shabby bed in a corner, a loveseat full of holes and springs popping out, and many odd trinkets decorating the rest of the space.   
Bill hovered over to a homemade shelf and added the sea monkey to his small collection of a broken 8 ball, a can of 'good food' that went out of stock years ago, and a toilet paper tube with an eye drawn on it. The woman blinked in amazement, “Wow bill, this place looks like shit.”

“Hey! I don’t judge you and how you live so don’t judge me missy!” his eye turned red as he pointed at the human. The older woman put her hand up, “Ok ok, I'm sorry I stepped a little to far with that. But really how can you live in a place like this? These walls look like they just need a good windblow and they'd fall over!”

Bill floated over to the loveseat and sat down on it, a spring popping up beside him. “What do you mean this is perfect for me! It needs a little TLC and some paint but other than that its great!” a piece of plywood tilted and started to fall off the wall, revealing a huge hole. Bill just grabbed the plywood and pushed back up on the wall without a bat of his eye “Ok a lot of work”. [Y/n] sighed and walked a little further into the shack. “Look bill, its not like I care or anything but, don’t you think you could had found better?”

“I totally agree with ya sugarbaby, but the problem is that this was the _only_ place I could find that wasn't already occupied by some thing.”

The woman grimaced at the name once again but pushed it aside. “Thing?”

Bill nodded and listed off some places he came across. He found an old cornerstore that would had been perfect, but was haunted by two older people who in the end kicked him out. He then found an old house but it was only inhabited at night by loud talking gnomes who didn’t sleep. Not that he himself slept but it was rather annoying. The list just went on and on till eventually [y/n] gave a loud sigh and stopped him.

“Alright bill I get it.” she groaned. The lady turned back to the door and started to walk out. Bill jumped up quickly and blocked her way. “W-wait, where are you going? Don't you wanna stay for a while and chat?” he hurriedly asked.

“With you, not really. However I do need to be getting back or my family will think something happened to me.” she walked passed the floating triangle and out the door. Bill just hovered in the door way, watching his human walk down the small grassy hill and back towards the stream.

Within a short few minutes, [y/n] finally made it back to the stream but was shocked at how many people had shown up since she left. Back in the corner of the stream she could see her family already packing up and leaving. “Hey, guys!” she shouted as she ran to them.  
Stan looked up from the chest that still had a couple more fake trinkets inside it. “[Y/n] where you been we was getting worried about you!”

“Sorry about that, I kinda traveled out a little too far and got lost. What are you doing? We haven't even been out here that long.”

Ford turned around with his chair in hand, “This place is getting overcrowded by tourist, so we thought it best to just pack up and leave. If you and the kids want we'll just turn the water hose at the house on and let you play in the water like that. But we definitely need to get a move on.” he explained. [Y/n] sighed and grabbed up her own things. It was nice while it lasted, but she had to agree their was far to many people here now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and i hoped you liked it! this chapter ended up being muuuuch longer than i had wanted it to be.  
> currently i have more drabbles that are completed but are being read over several times to be tweeked, so hopefully ill have the next one up soon!


End file.
